


don't be wasting your time (on your own)

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five things Even reminds himself not to forget, and the one thing he does.





	don't be wasting your time (on your own)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART OF A SERIES, meaning you won't get the full effect if you don't read the main fic like these are just little one-shots of some bits in their life :)
> 
> apologies because we're already in september, but i was working on the princess diaries au!!! hope it's not too late for you guys but here is BACK TO SCHOOL DAY !!!! weheyyy

**august**

 

Even wakes up with a morning to-do list in his mind.

 

It's imprinted on the walls of his brain; it's been stuck there ever since he wrote it all up last night, while Isak was making them tea and Even watched _Little Einsteins_ with two kids laying their little heads on either thigh.

 

He's actually pretty impressed with himself, the fact that he's managed to remember ten hours later all the things he'd told himself he had to do the morning Erik and Leila go back to school.

 

Isak shivers next to him in bed, and Even tugs the blanket up so it's just brushing his chin, and he watches as Isak's lips twitch at the end, an unconscious little movement that makes Even smile and fall in love with him a little more.

 

It's something that happens all the time now. Isak will do little things — things that would seem minute and silly to anyone else — that will make Even feel like he wasn't loving one hundred percent before, but he was once he watched Isak do something that warmed his heart. Sometimes, he thinks that his heart might burst because it's too full of love, but he's searched on Google too many times to count on his hands if death by too much love is actually possible. (It's not really, but there are some _very interesting_ scientific comments that mention there's a possibility of it being true.)

 

Even is always the first to wake up, no matter how late he falls asleep the night before, no matter what day of the week it is, Even's internal clock will no doubt make him be the first one to shuffle awake in the whole flat. It's both a blessing and a curse: a blessing because he enjoys the quiet of first times in the morning, when he can just turn his head to the side and observe the way light shines through the window and across Isak's face in the mellowest way possible; a curse because Isak and Even will sometimes spend hours the night before getting some pillow talk in before falling asleep, or simply because they spend too long kissing and licking down each other's bodies and fucking for hours because they thrive on the slowness of it all, because they're at a point where feeling each other is too much and not enough at the same time, and there's a need for _more, more, more_ constantly, but also _slow, slow, slow_. On nights where they spend hours getting to know each other's bodies even better, Even only manages a few hours of sleep before he's awakened by his internal clock.

 

But, today, he'll take advantage of it. It's the kids' first day back at school, and everything's been thrown upon Even, because Isak had an emergency meeting at nine in the morning at the office. It doesn't seem like that much of an emergency, Even thinks as he slides out of the bed silently and smoothly, by the way Isak's continuing to sleep without a care in the world. Even's not even sure if he's set an alarm for today. If he hasn't woken up before he leaves with the kids, he'll wake him up himself. He jots it down in his mental to-do list quickly, before pressing his lips on Isak's temple as softly as he's able to, not wanting to wake him up completely. He'd actually been working late last night, preparing for this sudden meeting he had today, and Even had counted the times he'd told Isak to turn off the light and go to sleep. (It was nine.)

 

He pads out of the room quietly, avoids the creaky floorboards with dexterity, and shuts the door as quietly as he can. When he's out of the room, he takes a deep breath before walking to the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine, setting his mug underneath the spout.

 

Even has to make the kids' lunches, and he'll probably make something too for Isak to take to work; he has to remember to make sure they've got everything they need; he has to remember to take his own medicine; he has to make sure he signs those forms for their first day, confirming all their contact details; and he has to remember to give Leila's teacher her cough medicine and tell her she might need a tablespoon of it after lunch because she's had a nasty, snotty cough for the past week.

 

He works on the sandwiches quickly, gets some chicken from last night's dinner smothered in mayo and places it on the multi cereal bread Leila likes because _it's got seeds that crunch in my mouth! Delicious!_ Then, he moves on to spoon some of the crab salad on Erik's white bread — Even hadn't been as successful with his own kid when trying to switch to healthier bread — and then he slides them in four, folds both of them up carefully and places them in their respective sandwich boxes. He drops in apple juice for Leila and orange for Erik, a package of oat and raisin cookies, and a mandarin, because he can't be bothered to cut up an apple (neither of them can properly eat one by themselves, it's rather frustrating) and bananas never make it to lunch with how they both like to throw around their little lunch bags. In Leila's, he can just fit in her cough medicine inside, and when he realises she might need a spoonful this morning, he sighs and hopes she doesn't because it took him a while to rearrange her bag. If anything, he'll just put it in her backpack.

 

Even gulps down his cup of black coffee, swallowing two tablets somewhere in the middle, before he works on putting some of last night's leftovers in a Tupperware for Isak. They had chicken with vegetables and new potatoes, something Isak had cooked himself, something Even had come home to when he had to pop over for a local shoot with a girl called Lise in Grünerløkka. Isak rarely ever cooks, it's Even who owns the kitchen most of the time, but when he does, Even feels like the luckiest man in the world. Because, not only is his boyfriend the best person in the world, with the kind heart and the excellent work ethic and the happy smiles when he plays around and gets to be immature with the kids, but he can also somehow cook meat until it's perfectly tender and Even always enjoys the moments Isak cooks. The first time he'd ever complimented his fish, which has a buttery taste and melted in his mouth, Isak's cheeks had gone rosy at the compliment and he'd brushed it off easily with a soft smile and a _thank you, baby_ , but he'd thanked him properly later on in the night when he'd sucked off Even _hard_ , high from appraisal.

 

He writes up a small post-it note, a simple reminder that he loves him very much with a quick drawing of himself with hearts in his eyes, and he can imagine the way Isak's cheeks will push up to accommodate his smile, and the way he'll roll his eyes because he still thinks it's annoyingly sappy when Even does stuff like this. (Isak had called him a Block of Cheese for a whole week after their last Valentine's day.)

 

When it comes to waking up the children, he's got it down to a T. Even knows that Leila is just like his father, who'll twist and turn and snuggle deeper into her blanket when shaken awake, not wanting to get up, but that she'll open her eyes eagerly if she's enticed with one of her favourite breakfasts: pancakes, _Nugatti_ toasts, or even a simple chocolate milk. It's amazing how her tooth haven't rotted already from all the sugar in her system, but they'd already taken her for a blood test and everything was in the normal range, so maybe she's not taking that much sugar in _at all_. And Even knows how to wake up his own child, because of course he does, and he knows Erik will yawn loudly, stretching his arms out whenever Even comes over to his bed, but he'll stay in it with his eyes open just staring at the ceiling for a whole day if it wasn't for the fact that Even knows a trick to get him out of bed, which is simply to tickle the life out of him.

 

Leila's up and out of bed before he even says the word _milk_ to complete the _chocolate milk_ he was tempting her with, and he has to run to block the door just so he can warn her not to make too much noise because her daddy is still asleep. She nods furiously, trying to get through the space between his hip and the threshold, before he finally lets her run off to the table where he's already got her chocolate milk ready in that cup of hers that has a pirate and a mermaid on it. On some days, he thinks Leila chose to buy that one because she likes the pirate on it, but it's been almost two years of living with her, and he still doesn't know whether she's more in favour of girly or boyish stuff.

 

He tickles Erik awake, first bit running his nails under his foot, because it's sticking out his blanket, as he slowly inches up and tickles his armpits as Erik thrashes in his arms and cackles, Even shushing him all way through in case Isak stirs awake. Their bedrooms are on opposite ends of their flat, but it's a good decision, really, because it means the kids can be a little too loud in the mornings without waking Isak up, and it means _they_ can be a little too loud at night time, when Isak can keep his mouth shut every time Even fucks him into oblivion.

 

Erik lets himself be picked up by Even as they walk out of the room and into the kitchen, where Leila's already brought her chocolate milk with her onto the sofa, the television on as she watches on, enthralled by the words of _Hannah Montana_. They'd gotten her the whole box set because _Best of Both Worlds_ had surprisingly come on shuffle on Even's phone while plugged in the car, and Leila had loved it ever since. She may have only just recently turned nine, but she already knows all of Hannah Montana's most popular songs by heart.

 

Even wants to tell her off, because they all know how frustrated Isak can get whenever he sees anyone on the white couch with food — or anything that will stain, really —, but she's done it countless time before, always under Even's careful eye though never if Isak's actually awake.

 

He sets Erik down carefully beside her, before bringing his _Superman_ cup to him. He seems unbothered by the fact they've got _Hannah Montana_ on the television instead of something he likes, but Even watches on from the dining table as Erik sips on his cup while giggling at Jackson and Oliver singing their cheese jerky song.

 

Quickly, he slips back into their room to get out their school backpacks, before rushing out once again to keep an eye on the kids. In one short second, one of them could tip over their mug too much, and that white sofa will be ruined, and Even truly does not want to risk that.

 

“I think you should leave your cups on the table when you're not drinking,” Even tells them, kneeling in front of the sofa and taking their cups away, placing them on the table. “Don't want to get daddy's sofa dirty, right? He'd be very angry.”

 

“It's not your sofa, daddy,” Erik says and, even though Even and Isak have not proposed and created a big wedding and stuff, Even still feels like they're somehow married, just without the actual official documents or wedding rings.

 

“Your other daddy,” Even blinks, “You know how we've all talked about it before?”

 

Erik furrows his eyebrows and looks behind Even, at his _Superman_ mug. “How can Isak be my daddy?”

 

Leila rolls over, then, taking her eyes off the screen. “It's because we're a family, Erik,” she says, laying on her tummy as she pats Erik's leg and smiles at Even.

 

“While Isak and I aren't legally together, we still live like a family, and he really likes it when you call him daddy, too.”

 

Leila hums, “It's like when I call your daddy my daddy, too,” she tries to explain, nodding, even if her eyebrows had furrowed too when Even said the word _legally_.

 

“You'll understand soon,” Even says, pressing a kiss onto his forehead before leaning down and pressing another kiss against Leila's. “I want you to brush your teeth right after your chocolate's are finished, and then I want you both dressed and ready to go.”

 

Erik nods, still looking a bit confused, while Leila rolls onto her back with a cough, and swings her feet in the air.

 

“Can I wear my new blue dress?” she asks in a honeyed voice.

 

“Sure you can. It's not too big? We can go exchange it at the store, if it is,” Even says, digging into their school bags and getting their pencil cases out. He counts the pencils, rubbers, sharpeners and colours, making sure they've both got enough of each.

 

Leila's voice sounds distant again, her attention obviously having returned to the television. “It fits just right,” she says dreamily, though Even knows she hasn't tried it on yet. When he'd placed their laundry back into the wardrobes yesterday, that blue dress was still in its packaging, sent from Isak's mother to her granddaughter by mail.

 

His eyes flick to Erik, whose staying quiet, and Even watched as he forces his eyes open every time they drift shut. He's obviously not fully awake yet, and Even wonders if he really was asleep when he went in to check on them last night, or if it's actually because of the earlier wake up time.

 

“Drink your milk, Erik,” he says, sticking a hand in their school bags and making sure they've both got some sort of notebook inside, just in case they need it. “It'll wake you up.”

 

Erik's head slowly rolls to his side, so he's facing Even, and he blinks twice. “I read on the iPad yesterday that milk makes you sleepy.”

 

“Yeah?” he asks, eyes shining. It's completely weird, how Erik's interested in the same field as Isak, and Leila's interested in the same field as him. Truly, Even thinks, they were just a match made in heaven.

 

“I read it in that Science app daddy,” a wrinkle appears between his eyebrows, “The other daddy?” Even nods. “When the other daddy downloaded a Science app in it. It's got a lot of interesting stuff!” Erik seems to appear more awake, now jumping off the sofa and running towards the opposite of the table Even's at, leaning his chin on the top. “Do you want me to show you?”

 

Even chuckles lowly, stretching his hand out to ruffle his son's hair. “Later,” he smiles, “We've got school to go to.”

 

Erik runs off, chugs down his milk and lifts his cup when he's finished, just like Isak has done many times at dinner when he finishes his glass of beer. It's a thing both of the kids have decided to mimic with their drinks all throughout the day, sighing in delight at the end.

 

He watches as Erik walks into the bathroom, before reminding Leila that time's cutting short and she has to finish her milk. She moans about how she's already full, so Even tells her to follow Erik after asking if she's feeling okay. As she walks past him to the bathroom, he thinks she's still looking paler than usual, and decides to make sure she wear a jacket over that dress she's insisting on wearing.

 

While he listens to the kids laugh at each other with foam in their mouths, he checks every detail on their contacts sheet, makes sure both forms have Isak _and_ Even's contact information, because who knows who'll be free on a sudden emergency. He signs off Erik's paper, Leila's already signed by Isak last night, before he folds them up and places them in each of their backpack's front pocket.

 

When Leila steps out of their room with the blue dress fitting her perfectly, she twirls around and grins widely, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Gorgeous,” Even says, pushing her back into their room to choose a jacket for her that will match. “Shoes?” he asks as she slides her arms into the sleeves.

 

“Those,” she says, pointing at a pair of white sneakers, and Even nods, scrambling for a pair of socks in her side of the closet, before throwing them at them.

 

He turns to Erik next, who's standing around topless in front of his side, trousers already zipped up. “Need a little help here, buddy?” he asks, crouching down to his knees as they flick through his clothes together.

 

“I don't know if it's going to be cold and I'll need a shirt or if it will be warm and a t-shirt is better,” Erik contemplates.

 

“The temperature isn't going to be too cold, but not extremely warm either,” Even says. He turns to look at the window and sees the sky a light greyish blue. “I think you should opt for the shirt.”

 

Erik whips his head around, “Opt?”

 

Even tugs the shirt down from its hanger and helps Erik into it, buttoning it up for him. “Choose, you should choose the shirt.”

 

“Op-t,” Erik says slowly. “Okay.”

 

He licks his thumb to clean off a bit of dry toothpaste from the side of Erik's mouth, before he stands back up. “You going for sneakers, too?”

 

Erik nods, turning to choose a pair of striped socks, and sitting on the floor.

 

“Out when you're ready,” Even tells him, heading to the living room, where Leila's back on the sofa, watching as much of the _Hannah Montana_ episode as she's able to, her backpack already on her back. He steps away to the walk-in closet, steps out of his pyjamas and tugs a pair of jeans and throws on a jumper over his pyjama top. He slides his feet into a pair of old sneakers and walks out, grabbing both their lunch bags.

 

Erik steps out of their bedroom then, having probably struggled with typing up his sneakers. Isak had gotten him a pair of savvy Nike trainers, and he's always received some help from either of them when it came to tying them up, even if he knows how to, but it takes him some time to get the lengths right. Leila had it easy, just because she said there was no need for lace-ups when velcro sneakers existed.

 

“Everyone's finished?” he asks, grabbing the house keys as he turns the TV off, much to Leila's displeasure.

 

They both nod, getting up from the sofa and heading towards the door, bags on their back as Erik opens the front door and rushes to press the button for the lift.

 

Even shuts the door behind him, feeling like he's forgetting to do something, but can't remember for the life of him what it was. He shrugs to himself, figuring that if he doesn't remember it, it probably wasn't that important at all. It's probably something he can do tomorrow, if anything.

 

All three of them step into the lift, and when they reach the ground floor, he almost had to run out after them, as they rush towards the front door of the building without a warning. He looks down at his watch as he makes sure he holds onto Erik's hand with his only free one, before be passes his lunch bag to him. They've got just a little over ten minutes to reach their school, so he knows there is absolutely no time for them to stop and look at the new toys at the window of the toy store they have on their way to school.

 

Even lets Leila get ahold of her own lunch bag, before he holds onto her hand to make sure she keeps walking at their pace. She's often the one to get easily distracted, and Even has to make sure she does exactly the opposite today, so neither of them are late to their first day at school.

 

It's when he lets Erik and Leila walk into class, after he's told Leila's teacher about her cough, that he remembers Isak laying in bed at home, possibly still sleeping instead of on his way to the office.

 

\+ +

 

Even's never run so fast in his life back home, cursing at himself every other second for not bothering to take his phone with him.

 

The lift seems to take ages to come down, and he thinks it's as if it knows Even's in a hurry and it's doing this on purpose. He contemplates the rash decision of running up the stairs (to the twelfth floor!), when the doors finally ding open. He annihilates the button marked _12_ with his finger, even if he knows it doesn't make the lift go any faster, before he tries to recover from his run by taking deep breaths, leaning on the wall as be takes a glance at the mirror and sees his whole face a horrible shade of pink.

 

When he steps off the lift, he can't jab his key into the lock fast enough. The moment he gets the door to open, he shouts, “ _Baby! Get up!_ ” Only to watch as Isak winces at the volume, leaning on the kitchen countertop as he stirs a spoon in his mug. “Oh,” Even breathes, “You're up.” He walks up to him, leaning by his side as Isak gives him a tired smile.

 

Isak brings a hand up to the side of his neck and tugs him down, Even leaning easily, as he presses a kiss onto his lips. His hand soon returns to the spoon in his coffee, as he chuckles lowly. “Yeah, I'm up.” He rubs one eye with his knuckle as Even brushes a hand up and down his back, before pulling him into his side so Isak will lay his head on the side of his chest. “Leila actually came to say goodbye before you guys left,” he says, sleep clear in the rough voice he's speaking in. “I don't know where _you_ must've been to not know about that.”

 

He gives him a sheepish smile when Isak looks up at him, and Even can only press a kiss against his forehead in apology. “Sorry about that. She must've walked in when I was dressing Erik,” he pauses his motions on Isak's back as he takes a gulp from his mug. “At least she woke you up, though? So you're not late for that meeting?”

 

Isak hums against his chest, sliding his free hand under Even's jumper and pyjama top, and up his bare back. “Why are you all sweaty?” he chuckles, before removing his hand and wiping it on his jumper.

 

“I ran home to make sure you woke up.”

 

“Aw,” Isak grins, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips before leaning back the tiniest bit. “How caring of you.”

 

“All for you, baby,” Even says, all teeth and smiles. He presses his hand against the back of Isak's neck, drags him in for the morning kiss they both deserve, before pushing him away. “Clock's ticking by, you've got somewhere to be.”

 

Isak leans back into him, just as Even hears the porcelain of his mug clink against the marble counter behind him. “I'm sure I've got a few minutes to spare,” Isak says in a cheeky tone, eyes sparkling with mischief. He drags his fingers up the side of Even's thigh before he walks them across and towards his growing bulge.

 

It pains him to stop and pull away, but he forces himself to take ahold of Isak's hand and he holds it far away from where he wants it the most. “Meeting,” Even tells him, a bit breathy. “Aiming for that promotion, are we not?”

 

Isak huffs but he steps away, wrapping his fingers around his mug's handle and chugging down the rest of it before placing it in the sink along with the other dirty mugs. “I'm going to want my morning orgasm rescheduled to sometime today, before my nightly one.”

 

Even rolls his eyes, but presses his lips against his temple when Isak walks past him towards their bedroom. Even follows him, wrapping one arm around his waist right before he steps into the room, and leans close to his ear, “I hope you're ready to come twice tonight. Consecutively.” He feels Isak shiver against him, and he lets him walk to their ensuite to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

“You're the devil's advocate,” Isak grumbles as he walks away, and Even laughs from the door.

 

“Am I? Am I really?” he asks incredulously, pointing at his chest before blowing Isak a kiss when he turns around to glare at him in a way Even could not _ever_ find intimidating. “I'll choose your clothes for you today!” he calls, already stepping into their closet as he shuffles through Isak's multiple suits. They're all perfectly ironed and hung up, and Even doesn't understand how the work side of his closet is always so perfectly polished, while his casual clothes side is a complete mess — Even sometimes has to fold up those hoodies and jumpers for him, because Isak may be able to look past the mess and mountain of clothes, but Even can't.

 

“Do _not_ get me in that polka dot shirt,” Isak calls out from the bathroom, just as Even's fingers linger on it. “I won't wear that to work,” he explains. “They'll make fun of me.”

 

“You can wear anything you want, baby, as long as you wear it with confidence, no one can say anything,” Even replies, but skips it anyway and chooses _another_ simple white shirt. It's got a little dove patch on the pocket, though, something Even had helped Leila to buy for Isak's last birthday. Well, when he says helped, he means completely paid for, but with Leila's thought behind it.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Isak brushes off before Even hears him spit and the tap turn on.

 

A few seconds later, he watches as Isak walks across the hallway and stands before him, almost naked, ready to get dressed. When Even's eyes linger on the only clothed part of him, Isak snaps his fingers to get his attention.

 

“I thought none of this,” Isak says, motioning at his crotch, “Until tonight? Twice?”

 

Even grins, walking up to him to slide his hands down his back and slip a hand under his boxers, allowing a finger to slide between his cheeks and tap around his dry hole, pleased when he hears Isak's breath hitch. “Not the devil's advocate anymore? Excited about it?”

 

Isak's glaring at him again, but there's still no seriousness behind it. “Actually, rather excited. Hope you'll be able to do the job.”

 

“Hmm,” Even hums, “I'll be able to do the job, alright. How about we make it an actual challenge, and I promise to make you come thrice?”

 

Isak wiggles out of his hold and takes the clothes Even's chosen for him. He looks down at his watch before glancing up at Even with a grin, stepping into his suit trousers. When he's eye-level with him again, nimble fingers working on his own zip, Isak smirks when he says, “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> next on the series: get ready for october and a spooky (or maybe not as much as Even thinks) halloween
> 
> also, i swear i dont plan the number of words of all (except one) of my works, this is just something creepy that's randomly happening


End file.
